I Swear To You
by Marshmallows vs Chocolate
Summary: Some of the Prince of Tennis cast are "Supernatural Beings" like shape-shifters, demi-gods, vampires and etc. Summer Vacation starts and they all go to England, courtesy of one of my OC's. Niou x OC1 and Marui x OC2 Please enjoy!
1. Departure

**Summary: Prince of Tennis, Vampire Knight and a little of Harry Potter mash-up. PoT characters and OC's are 16 and up. Kazuya Takanashi is a pureblooded vampire and one of the most skillful hunters in the hunters association and her friend best friend, Hikaru Miyuki is a demi-god, the daughter of the goddess of magic, Hestia. More randomness will happen….but you'll find out later in the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Vampire Knight, and Percy Jackson nor any of the characters from the mentioned.**

**Claimer: I own of the OC's and the plot.**

**A/N: don't get mad if some of the characters are a bit OCC please! Don't blame me for any character deaths and if they're gonna die in an epically stupid way. Well…other than that…plz enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

~~~3 years ago~~~

"_You have to keep a low profile during this mission. No one must know who you really are. Do you understand, Black Rose?" the chairman said from behind his desk, his brown eyes piercing into her onyx ones._

"_Yes sir." The young fourteen year old girl known as Black Rose said, not bothering to brush her bangs away from her face._

"_You're one of the best. I don't want to lose you too, so good luck. Take these." He said and gave her a sword with a black blade and a silver pistol_

"_That's…nii-san's…thank you sir. I will take care of these." She said and walked out of his office._

_Inside his office, the chairman stared at the file in front of him "Kazuki…your little sister has followed in your footsteps…"_

* * *

_~~~Present~~~_

A 17 year old girl stands in front of the tomb stone of her late brother. "It's been three years….Kazuki nii-chan…" she said, her hand brushing against the stone.

"Hey Kazuya! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

She turned her attention from her brother's grave to her friend who called out to her, putting on a fake smile she walked over to them "Yeah, sorry Miyuki it's just that I haven't visited my brothers grave in a while…"

Miyuki smiled "I understand…come on, let's get going. I don't wanna be late for class." She said.

Kazuya scowled and looked away "You always say that…it's almost graduation cut me some slack, I'm your best friend!"

She huffed "Whatever! It's not my fault I don't like being late! You should know that by now. Come on lets go."

Black hair covered one of her onyx eyes "Just because we live near each other…you're lucky I live alone!" she muttered.

They both walked to school and entered their classroom, seeing faces that are all too familiar. One caught Kazuya's eye as a familiar white-haired teen walked up to her smirking. "Hey Kazu…" he put his hands on her waist and kissed her cheek.

Kazuya smiled at the small peck to her cheek "Hello to you too, Niou." she said and walked over to her seat, which was beside her boyfriends. She watched in amusement alongside her boyfriend as they were watching their best friend's glomping each other.

"MARUI!" Miyuki shouted as she ran to glomp her own boyfriend, Marui Bunta who was eating gum got glomped.

"Hey! MIyu!" the red head said.

Kazuya smirked "Wow…they're so cute as a couple." She said, brushing away some of her bangs from her face.

"What are ya gonna do this summer Kazu?" Niou asked, taking a seat beside her and putting his chin on her shoulder.

She shrugged _"Hunt the damn beasts that killed my brother maybe."_ She thought and faced her boyfriend "Gonna go back to England." She lied, obviously.

Niou raised an eyebrow and smirked "Really? I'm gonna go there too. Guess we have the whole summer to ourselves then…" he said.

"Not really, Akaya is coming with me." She said, earning a half pout- half scowl from Niou.

Marui and Miyuki heard the word "England" and they came running to the other couple. Miyuki spoke first and rather excitingly too. "Can we come? PLEASE!" she pleaded and Kazuya sighed and waved her hand and the two jumped in joy "YAY! Thank you Kazu!" they both said.

She covered her ears; the noise was killing her and her sensitive ears "Shut up. I'm also gonna pay for your tickets so don't worry about it."

The hyperactive couple jumped in joy and finally left the other to stare at each other, groaning.

"Why did I do that?" she said and face palmed. Niou smirked and gave her pat to the back "Ah don't worry about it."

Kazuya gave a small smile and was about to say something before her phone vibrated. "Hold on a sec." she said and went outside and classroom before answering her video phone.

"It's me." The voice on the other line said.

"I can see that chairman." Kazuya said, walking up to the rooftop knowing no one goes up here.

"Well, I can't wait to see you again after all these years, Black Rose." The chairman said, smiling softly.

"Wow, you rarely smile, well, I can't wait to see you too chairman." She said smirking.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point, there will be a private jet waiting for you and whoever you will bring with you at these coordinates on Saturday." He said and sent the coordinates a few moments after.

"How many people can fit?" she asked, raking a hand through her smooth black hair.

"A maximum of 20 people."

"Alright. See ya on Saturday."

"Yea, see ya." And the connection got disconnected.

Kazuya sighed and put her video phone in her pocket and went back to her classroom.

* * *

~~~Last Class~~~~

Miyuki stretched and walked over to a sleeping Kazuya and faced Niou. "Has she been like this for a while?" she asked and Niou smirked, then nodded.

"I'll wake her up." Niou said and tapped her shoulder. "Kazu…Kazu wake up." He said and Kazuya groaned.

Kazuya's eyes snapped open and she yawned. "Well, see ya guys on graduation. Oh and by the way…meet me at the airport on Saturday. Bring anyone you want." She said and stalked out of the classroom.

Kazuya opened the door to her mansion where she lived with her younger step-brother Kirikara Akaya but he wasn't home because he was staying with his boyfriend, Echizen Ryoga and plopped herself on the couch and sighed. "Well, tomorrow's gonna be a LONG day…might as well make some calls." She said to no one in particular and got out her phone and starting calling her friends.

Takuma, her butler entered her room and bowed slightly, but respectfully. "Kazuya-sama, would you like anything?" he asked. Kazuya looked up and nodded "Yes, can you please get me juice Ichijou-san?" she asked politely and went back to calling and texting people. He bowed again and turned on his heels and walked out. He smiled softly and he was preparing his master's drink. '_Only she can be as polite as to consider me a friend.'_ He thought and returned to Kazuya's room and gave her the drink.

She smiled at him "Thank you Ichijou-san, you can go." She said and took a sip from her juice. She watched as her butler walked out and sighed as she walked over to her bed and practically jumped onto her bed.

* * *

~~~Graduation Day~~~

The girls are wearing the mini-black dress and the men are wearing their black tuxedos provided by the school. "Urgh! I hate this outfit!" Kazuya said to her friend, who was just staring at her, amusing evident in her eyes. "Oh stop complaining! You look good in it!" she said.

"_Well…at least the colors nice…"_ she thought as she pouted at her now smirking friend. "Speak for yourself woman…" the raven-haired teen said. This time, her friend pouted and glared at her playfully. "Shut up…." she muttered.

Hands slithered around Kazuya's waist and smirked. "Well you look hot babe." The voiced behind her said. Kazuya turned to face her boyfriend and kissed his cheek "I could say the same to you, but damn…you're sexy in a tuxedo, wear them more often." she said, scanning Niou from head-to-toe.

Niou smirked "I'll keep that in mind, thank you." He said, ruffling the smaller teen's hair. "Hey~ I worked hard in keeping it that neat." She pouted and playfully swatted his hand away. The silver-haired teen raised an eyebrow "THAT'S neat? I didn't know the meaning of that word changed." He said, looking at the raven-haired teen's messed-up hair.

Onyx eyes looked past those blue orbs and spotted Marui trying to fix himself. I smiled and laughed softly, so I turned to face Miyuki and pointed at Marui. "Why don't you go over to your boyfriend, it looks like he's having trouble in fixing his tie." She smirked at her friends blushing face and watched as she walked over to her own boyfriend and hesitantly fixed Marui's tie.

"They're so cute!" Kazuya squealed at the scene playing in front of her. Niou gave a wolfish grin and looked at his watch. "It's almost time for the ceremony to start…come on let's go." He said.

Kazuya called over to the now kissing couple and the four of them walked over to the theatre room. As school prefects, Miyuki and Kazuya took their seats at the back. They both watched as their boyfriends walked over to their own seats, and the graduation ceremony began.

Tears were shed, and all the graduates took their time getting their things and walking out to their own families. Kazuya gave a smile and kissed her boyfriend on the lips before walking out to her cousin, Atobe Keigo.

"Yo. Didja get my text from last night?" she asked innocently. Atobe scoffed and flipped a few strands of hair away from his face. "No need to act all innocent around me, and yes I got your text. I'm going to bring Ryoma along." He said like he owns the place. She grinned at the thought Ryoma would be coming, at least she wasn't the only one to have to deal with Atobe and his huge ego alone in private. She sighed _"Well, at least he doesn't go all 'Ore-sama' on me, Akaya and Ryoma..." _she thought.

"That's cool. Did ya finally confess to him or are ya forcing him to come? Tell me the truth Kei-nii." She said accusingly. Atobe's eyes narrowed "Of course I confessed to him! Don't you dare underestimate me! Just who the hell do you think I am!" Atobe said proudly, attracting a lot of people's attention.

"God you're embarrassing me! Ok come on, I have preparations to make for tomorrow. You're driving me back to my place. Come on Akaya! We're going home!" she called over to the Seaweed-head who was talking to Yukimura, probably about the trip tomorrow. He said goodbye to his well-respected captain and sempai and walked over to the raven-haired teen pouting. She raised an eyebrow at her half-brother's expression but shrugged it off.

"So…who are ya gonna bring tomorrow? Ryoga?" she smirked at his reaction. "S-so what if I'm gonna bring him?" his face turned bright red. Atobe smirked at the seaweed-head and ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's go. I'm gonna drive you guys home." He said and the three of them walked over to Atobe's Lamborghini. Kazuya and Akaya went to sit in the back and Atobe went to the driver's seat and started the engine.

20 minutes later Atobe stopped at the front gates of Kazuya's place. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and she walked over to her gate with Akaya following. "See ya." He called out and drove away.

The two entered their house and Akaya immediately plopped himself on the couch while Kazuya ran to her room and immediately changed into more comfortable clothes. She went down and made her way to the kitchen to get some chocolate and walked over to Akaya plopped down on the couch beside him.

"I'm tired…" Akaya whined and grabbed some of the chocolate from Kazuya and shoved it in his mouth. "I'm tired too, but we have to pack our stuff for tomorrow." She said and they groaned in unison.

"I'll do it later…" he said. Kazuya sighed and stood up "Fine, I'm gonna go outside." She said and grabbed her tennis bag and left. Akaya sighed "I'm not doing anything right now so I'm gonna pack my stuff." He said to nobody in particular and walked to his room.

* * *

Kazuya walked around the tennis courts to look for an opponent to play against. She saw a familiar brunette play wall tennis. "Tezuka-san…konnichiwa." She said and walked up to him. Tezuka stopped playing and turned to face her. "Ah…konnichiwa Kazuya." He said.

"You wanna play a match?" she said pointing to the tennis court behind her. "Very well, but I won't go easy." He said as they both walked over to the courts. Kazuya smirked as she got out her racquet from her bag "That's what I'm counting on, Tezuka-san." She said.

Tezuka nodded "I'm expecting the same from you, Yudan sezou ni ikou." He said. "I'm serving, that okay with you Tezuka-san?" she asked. Tezuka nodded and she started the match.

1 hour later, the raven-haired teen lay exhausted on the cool ground. "I lost…" she muttered. Tezuka won 6-4 and finished the match with his famous Zero-shiki drop shot. He walked over to her side of the court and held out his hand. "That was a good match, thank you Kazuya." He said. She pouted and took his hand as she struggled to get up.

"Ah! Tezuka-san, would you like to come with us tomorrow? We're going to England." She asked as they both fixed their things. "I wouldn't like to be a bother." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulders. She pouted "Come on…I'm allowed to bring twenty people with me and the flight is for free, since we're using a private jet. PLEASE Tezuka-san…" she pleaded, trying to get Tezuka to show his soft side and so far, it's working.

"Well, if you say so…" Tezuka started but got cut off by a rejoicing Kazuya. "YAY! Thank you SO much Tezuka-san! Ok, we're leaving tomorrow morning and we all meet at this terminal." She said and gave him a piece of paper. "You'll be surprised when you see who's coming. Well, my house is this way, see ya tomorrow!" she said and bounced off happily to her place. "What have I gotten into?" he asked to himself and walked down the opposite direction.

* * *

Kazuya entered her home and upon doing so, she saw Akaya, Takuma, and Sebastian fixing their things for tomorrow. "Now, that leaves me to pack my things." She said making her way to her room. Sebastian walked up to her "If I may young master, I shall assist you." He said and bowed slightly, Kazuya nodded and the two went upstairs.

She packed a few books, and got her tennis things with her. "Is that all you're going to bring master?" Sebastian asked and Kazuya shook her head. "No but thank you for helping me, you may take your leave." She said and Sebastian bowed and left. She put her books in her tennis bag and went to her closet to get some of her favorite clothes. Already choosing what she will wear tomorrow, she went downstairs to eat dinner.

Akaya went down a few moments after her "Nee-chan, I got a call from the chairman. He said Zero and Yuuki-nee will be our escorts tomorrow." He said and sat down beside her at the dinner table. She raised an eyebrow "Really? I'm really happy that we get to see them again." She said as Takuma place their dinner in front of them. Akaya grinned "Can you believe it? It's already been three years since those events took place." He said, shoving some roast beef into his mouth. Kazuya smiled sadly "It's very hard to believe that three years passed since that day." She said and they ate in silence, signaling the end of their conversation.

After dinner, they both went upstairs and brushed their teeth. "Well then, goodnight Akaya." She said and entered her room. "Wait nee-chan!" Akaya said, making his older sister stop and she turned "What is it?" she asked. Akaya blushed and looked away "S-since it's our last night here in Japan before we go to England, I was wondering if…if I could sleep with you tonight…" he said shyly, making the older smile softly as she ruffled his hair. "Get in here." She said and moved aside so Akaya can enter.

Akaya smiled and hugged her "Thank you so much Nee-chan!" he said to her and withdrew from his embrace and they both jumped onto the bed. "Nee-chan…" he said.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling at the other.

He yawned "We finally get to see them again, after all these years." He said sleepily.

Her onyx eyes widened a fraction and kissed his forehead "Yeah, I know." She said, eyes drooping and in a few moments, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

~~~The Next Morning~~~

The two woke up and immediately went to their respective bathroom and got ready. They brushed their teeth, showered and they changed into the clothes they picked out for today. Akaya went down wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved green button up. Kazuya came down minutes later with her things, wearing black skinny jeans and a white button up with a black pattern on the shirt and her favorite black bracelets.

Akaya smiled and the appearance of his sister "Well come then nee-chan, Sebastian and Takuma are waiting." He said and they both walked out to see their butlers waiting for them. "Let's go young masters." Sebastian said, opening the door to the limo for them. The four of them entered the limo and Sebastian instructed the driver to go to the airport. Kazuya sighed and got out her iPod and Rondo by ON/OFF** (1)** started playing from her earphones.

Akaya got bored in the car after a few minutes of looking out the window and got out his own iPod and Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace started playing from his earphones. Around 30 minutes later, they arrived at the airport and they already saw some people waiting for them. Kazuya and Akaya got out of the limo "We'll see you inside guys." Kazuya said to her butlers. The two nodded and Kazuya walked to her step-brother, who was talking to his boyfriend, Echizen Ryoga.

She smirked "Yo Ryoga, you're here early." She said, walking up to them. He ruffled her hair and smirked. "Hello to you too. Well, I'm here early because of chibisuke over there." He said and pointed to Ryoma who was talking to Atobe behind him.

She felt hands slither around her waist and turned to face her boyfriend who was smirking behind her. "Well, you look sexy." She said and took a good look at what Niou was wearing. He was wearing white skinny jeans and a red button up polo with a black leather jacket. Niou kissed her cheek and stepped back to get a good look at his girlfriend _"Her style in fashion seems familiar somehow." _He thought but didn't mind.

"Oya? I didn't expect to see you here, Niou, Akaya." A voice to their left said. All head turned to the owner of the voice to see Yukimura with his boyfriend Fuji in tow. "Yukimura! Fuji! You were able to make it!" Kazuya said and ran over to the two to give them a hug.

Ryoma saw the two and walked over "Ohayo, Yukimura-san, soshite Fuji-sempai. She invited you guys too?" he asked. Fuji turned his attention to the golden-eyed teen "Ara, you're here too Echizen? Well, Yukimura got invited and he brought me along." Fuji said, his usual creepy smile plastered on his face.

"So, we're only waiting for four more people and then we can go." She said happily but saw a familiar brunette walking towards them and smirked. "Make that three." He said and all eyes went to the brunette. "TEZUKA?" all present exclaimed except for Kazuya, Fuji, Ryoma, and Yukimura. Tezuka nodded to them and walked over to Kazuya "Thank you for inviting me." He said and Kazuya nodded. "No problem." She said and all of their jaws literally dropped.

Kazuya walked back to Niou and accidentally bumped into someone. "Ow…" she said and looked up and saw Zaizen "Ah...gomen..." he said. "It's alright, at least you're finally here…where's Miyuki and Marui?" she asked, fixing her polo. "Nee-chan and her boyfriend are over, they've been there for the past 10 minutes." He said, pointing at a candy place and saw Miyuki and Marui buying some candy.

She had to drag the two from not buying everything. "Aww! Come on Kazu!" Miyuki whined, munching on some cookies. Kazuya's eyebrow teitched, trying to hold down her inner wrath "We've been waiting for you guys for 20 minutes! That aside, let's go." Kazuya said. "Wait, so we're NOT gonna buy plane tickets?" Marui asked, pointing at the ticket counter.

Kazuya looked at Akaya and they laughed "Dude…just come on…you'll understand why, Tezuka-san already knows." She said, walking away. Everyone followed her to the tarmac. "Why are we here?" Marui asked, looking at the huge planes they passed by. "We're going to the place where nee-chan stores her private jets. We're already here." Akaya said, amused at the facial expression of his sempai. "PRIVATE jets?" the red head asked incredulously. Kazuya smirked "Sebastian, Takuma, are the preparations complete?" she asked the butlers who were waiting outside for them. They both nodded "Your escorts have arrived earlier and are now waiting for you inside." Sebastian said, opening the doors to reveal all the jets inside and led them to the jet sent by the association.

"Nee-chan! Just a little bit longer and we can see Yuuki-nee and Zero!" Akaya exclaimed, removing his earphones and putting his iPod away. Niou's eyes narrowed slightly _"Yuuki? Zero? Aren't they-no it's impossible, it can't be them!"_ he thought as they stopped in front of the jet that had the initials H.A. **(2) **painted in red. She removed one of her earphones so she could hear of there was anything important to be mentioned.

Kazuya and Akaya were about to get in when they got glomped by a long-haired brunette. "KAZUYA! AKAYA! It's been so long! I missed you guys!" the unknown brunette exclaimed happily to them. Kazuya just smiled "Can you get off of us first, Yuuki-nee?" she asked and she received a loud NO from her older sister. The weight from her body suddenly disappeared as a silver-haired male lifted the short brunette away from Akaya and Kazuya. Akaya smiled and sat up "Thank you Zero." He said and received a nod from the silver-haired teen and went to help his sister up.

"Kazu, who are they?" Miyuki asked, walking up to her friend. Kazuya saw all the confused expressions on everyone's face except Niou's and smirked "The silver-haired teen is Zero Kiryuu, and the girl he's holding is my older sister, Yuuki, but don't be fooled by her looks, she's 19 years old.

Silence.

"WHAT? Your SISTER?"

"SHE'S 19?"

Kazuya and Yuuki smiled and tilted their heads a bit to the side "Yes, why?"

Everyone sweatdrops except for Niou, Akaya, Yukimura, Fuji and Tezuka

Akaya smirked "Come on. I wanna go to England NOW please we'll explain everything inside, get in you guys." He said, already boarding the jet. Everyone else followed him and boarded the jet.

"England, here we come!" Kazuya sadi and pumped her fist in her air, receiving cheers from some of them. She snapped her fingers and the song Sorry for Party-Rockin' started played through the speakers, and she faced everyone. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." She said.

A few minutes later, the jet was on the runway about to take off.

Over at the back, Atobe and sitting next to his boyfriend, Ryoma and scowled "Che…she's copying ore-sama's moves again." He muttered, making Ryoma smirk.

"Mada Mada Dane, Monkey King." He said, standing up and getting a Ponta from the mini-fridge beside Kazuya. "Here ya go. I knew you'd come up here for some." She said, handing him two cans of grape-flavored Ponta. "Domo." He muttered and walked back to his seat.

The jet took off, going to England; everyone's excited, except for one. Niou looks out the window and just stays like that _"I'm going back, Kazuki, I let you down. It won't happen this time, count on it." _He thought and silently vowed to himself that he will not let the same thing happen twice. Kazuya just stared the sheathed sword that she was hiding in her tennis bag a few minutes ago _"Kazuki-nii chan…I promise…I won't let your death be in vain." _She thought.

* * *

~~~Backstage~~~

Kazuya: well, are we done?

Shiroichi69: *smiles* for now yes, can guys can take a break until I get the next chapter posted.

Tezuka: Why did you make me look like such a loner in this chapter?

Shiroichi69: Well, because I'M the author of this story, so deal with it!

Niou: puri~ you made me kinda emo here, I like it *smirks*

Marui: ne! Does Yuuki like sweets in this story?

Shiroiichi69: you're welcome Niou. Well…in Vampire Knight, she likes making sweets but she's terrible at it…but does she like sweets Zero?

Zero: Yea she likes sweets, and she makes ME make all the sweets she gives to Kaname…urgh...

Yuuki: *blushes* SHUT UP!

Kaname: *barges in* you were the one who made all those chocolates?

Zero: ah damn! That secret's out…

Yukimura & Fuji: *chuckles* omoshiroi…

Miyuki: uhm…if you don't mind…can I please wear different clothes in the next chapter?

Shiroichi69: hmm? Why?

Miyuki: because…*looks down at her outfit*…I don't like skirts…

Marui: don't worry…you look great in it *glomps*

Shiroichi: yare yare…

Ryoma & Ryoga: *smirks* Mada Mada Dane/Daze…

Sebastian: *bows* please review and wait patiently for the next chapter…

Ciel: *barges in* Sebastian! Are you done for today? I have places to be too ya know!

Sebastian: ah…I'm so sorry master…

Ciel: *looks away* hmph…whatever…come...let's go...

Sebastian: yes my lord…*follows Ciel out*

Shiroichi69: don't forget about our rehersals next week Sebastain!

Tezuka: Yudan sezou Ni ikou minna-san...

Atobe: Be awed by my prowess in this chapter and the rest of the story!

Shiroichi69 &Ryoma: Yadda…

Shiroichi69: you're barely shown in this this…because Kazuya will keep on copying your moves and you'll be in the background…I'm very evil right? *smirks*

Atobe: che…whatever…

Zaizen: *yawns* can just end this already?

Shiroichi69: PUSHY! Fine…alright…again…for those who liked this chapter plz review and I'm open to suggestions…thank you! *bows*

Cast: *bows* Ari-gato gozaimasu!

* * *

**A/N: Well! That's ends chapter one of this story! YAY! Ok well, if ya liked it but and you have any ideas for the next chapter, then PLEASE REVIEW or PM me! No hard feeling right? Plz…no fighting…this is only my first fanfic so…be easy on me...thanks...**

**If you guys don't know, then ON/OFF are Japanese singers and they're twins. They're also the one who sang both opening songs of Vampire Knight.**

**Well I just got lazy, so instead of the jet having Hunters' Association painted on it, I just put its initials H.A.**

**The ages of everyone that were introduced in this chapter are as follows:**

**Kazuya- 18**

**Akaya- 17**

**Miyuki- 17 turning 18**

**Marui- 18**

**Niou- 18 turning 19**

**Tezuka- 18**

**Atobe- 18**

**Ryoma- 16**

**Ryoga- 19 turning 20**

**Yukimura- 18**

**Fuji- 18**

**Takuma- 18**

**Sebastian- 22**

**Zero- 18**

**Yuuki-19**


	2. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: *starts crying* I-I….I don't own prince of tennis! Wahh!**

**Claimer: I only own this story, OCs and the random happenings….**

**A/N: for those who have read the first chapter and noticed lots of errors….im sorry….so this time…im giving a warning….I apologize for any mistakes…..other than that…ENJOY DESU~! Oh by the way, Kazuya is the one that's 17 turning 18….Miyuki is 18 years old.**

* * *

_Previously on I Swear to You:_

_The jet took off, going to England; everyone's excited, except for one. Niou looks out the window and just stays like that __"I'm going back, Kazuki, I let you down. It won't happen this time, count on it." __He thought and silently vowed to himself that he will not let the same thing happen twice. Kazuya just stared the sheathed sword that she was hiding in her tennis bag a few minutes ago __"Kazuki-nii chan…I promise…I won't let your death be in vain." __She thought._

* * *

Chapter 2

"We have 10 minutes until we land in England, please fasten your seatbelts." A voice coming from the speakers announced. Everyone put their seatbelts back on, and relaxed in their very comfortable seats.

Kazuya sighed and got out her deck of cards and started looking through them "I can't wait until I use these again." She murmured to herself as she looked at her favorite card, King of Spades.

Niou paid no mind to the deck of cards even though they looked very familiar, he sighed and got out his tarot cards and pulled out one of the cards. "The Wheel of Fortune **(1)**….huh?" he said.

Akaya looked out the window "Wow~! Hey guys we're here!" he said and everyone else looked out the window.

Kazuya smiled "We're home…" she said.

* * *

~~~At the airport~~~

Kazuya, Akaya, and Niou stretched as they left walked out of the jet. "England I've returned!" they said. Zero walked up to them "Oi, someone's here to see you three." He said n pointed to a brunette whose hair is in a ponytail, who is wearing glasses and appears to be in his late 20s and he was smiling at them.

"No way…chairman came here himself?" Akaya asked in disbelief, tugging on Kazuya's sleeve who was also shocked.

Niou walked over to the said brunette and smiled slightly "You came here yourself, uncle? That's unusual…puri~"

Silence.

"UNCLE!"

"No friggin' way...Niou-sempai, the chairman is your uncle?" he asked his older sister, staring in shock at the white-haired teen talking to his uncle.

"Wait…if Niou is the chairman's nephew that means…" she said and gulped, suddenly her throat dried up.

"White Whirlwind…I heard he suddenly vanished after that incident with Kazuki-nii chan 3 years ago…and he's your BOYFRIEND?" Yuuki asked in disbelief.

Everyone else was still walking out of the jet and gave curious stares to the shocked duo who were apparently staring at something…or someone. Some of them followed their gaze and their eyes landed on Niou talking to someone.

Miyuki walked up to Kazuya n poked her cheek "Kazu…who is Niou talking to?" she aksed, when she didn't get a response she pouted and slapped her best friend arm, receiving a surprised yelp, she smirked, feeling satistfied.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Kazuya asked her friend while rubbing his arm, which started hurting and received a shrug as a response.

"I asked you who was Niou talking to, and you didn't answer 'cuz you kept on staring at them, so I slapped you." She said as she watched her friend's eyebrow twitch, but her friend kept her cool and just scowled.

"The man he's talking to is his uncle, and my boss." Kazuya said, smirking when she saw her friend's expression. _"Payback is sweet." _she thought. Kazuya walked over to her boyfriend and boss smiling softly.

"Hi chairman." She said and bowed slightly to her boss. The chairman smiled at her and saw Akaya coming their way too.

"Hello Black Rose, Red Eyez you two have grown so much since the last time I saw you both." The chairman said, shocking his nephew by what he said.

"You just called me last Thursday…" she said pouted at the taller figure in front of her and her younger brother.

"Wait, Kazu, YOU'RE Black Rose?" Niou asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. She nodded and Niou's eyes widened.

"What! All this time Black Rose was my idol, being the younger sister of Death, and becoming the vampire princess at the age of 12 and suddenly vanishing off the face of the earth…that person was actually you?" he said, now making Kazuya's eye widen.

"Really? White Whirlwind was my idol! Always doing things in a quick but elegant pace! But…you? My boyfriend? That's so awesome! She said, slightly shocked but excited at the same time

"Woah, woah, WOAH…hold your horses…you two are DATING?" the chairman asked them, and they faced him with expressions that clearly said "Yes!" wich made the chairman sigh.

Kazuya sighed and turn to walk to the others. "We'll continue this later, for now, we go to my place and then the association…that's ok right?" she asked and received a nod from the chairman before making her way to the rest of her friends.

"Hey, we're gonna go to my place and that's where u guys are gonna stay for the next two months and after that, I want Ryoma, Ryoga, Zero, Akaya, Miyuki, Marui, Yuuki-nee, Yukimura and Niou to come with me after unpacking their things." She said and receiving nods as an answer.

"Come on then, I'll drive all for you guys there." She smirked at everyone's expressions except for Atobe's, because he already knew Kazuya could drive. She walked over to the exit and everyone followed. Jaws dropped to the ground when they saw a sleek black Ferrari parked. She saw Tanaka, one of her oldest family butlers, waiting for them.

"Takanashi-sama, Kirihara-sama, it's good to see you again. Everyone please put your luggage into this vehicle please." He said and pointed at the red van behind the Ferrari. Everyone put their things in the van but it still had space for 3 people.

Kazuya got her shades and sat in the drivers' seat and started the engine "I only have enough room for 4 more people. Everyone else will have to go with Atobe in his Lammbourgini over there." She said and watched as Akaya, Niou, Miyuki and Marui went in her car.

"Well, Kei-nii, see ya at my place!" she exclaimed and drove away from the airport.

* * *

~~~Kazuya's house~~~

"WOAH~! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Marui and Miyuki exclaimed happily as they bounced out of Kazuya's car and towards her house. Kazuya sighed and the others in the car got out in a normal fashion unlike a certain hyperactive couple.

"Kazuya? Is that you?" an unknown person walking towards them asked. Kazuya turned around and saw her foster father with wide eyes and her foster mother following not long after and hugged her.

"Hi. Ryou, and Tusiko." She said as she got hugged by the people she'll never recognize as 'family'. They both withdrew from the embrace and informed her for the nth time to call them 'mom n dad' but because of her stubbornness, she just ignored them.

"Well, we should get going; we just came here to clean the place up for you." Ryou said and ruffled her hair, earning himself one of her signature glares before the both of them went to their car and drove away.

"Were those your parents?" Niou asked, walking beside her to the entrance of the mansion. She shook her head and explained how she was adopted at the age of 10 and her real parents are somewhere else. The five of them entered the main household of the Takanashi clan and the hyperactive couple froze in shock.

"This place is-"

"HUGE!"

The crazy couple recomposed themselves and went to take a VERY long tour around the house. They ignored all the warnings of breaking anything given to them by the owner of the mansion but and ran to what seemed like the kitchen.

Kazuya plopped herself on the couch and told them they have to wait until everyone else get here. Niou sat beside her "So, Sebastian, Takuma and Tanaka are-"he got cut off by Akaya sitting beside his girlfriend.

"Sebastian and Takuma are aristocrats but they are our butlers, and Tanaka is a vampire servant and his family has been serving the Takanashi's for centuries." He said as if it was nothing and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

"Wait, a vampire servant? Then that means, you are purebloods?" Niou exclaimed, kind of shocked at the expression of his girlfriend when she faced them, eyes blank from any emotion.

She stood up elegantly but continued to stare into Niou's eyes "Are you afraid?" she asked, her eyes showing a bit of hurt in them. Niou stood up from his sitting position and hugged her. She relaxed a bit in his embrace, afraid that he would just walk away, but he didn't.

"Why would I be? My girlfriend is THE Black Rose, and the pureblood princess." He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smirked and did something that suits his boyfriend so much. "Puri~"

Akaya stood up and grimaced "URGH! Don't do this stuff in front of me! I'm going to the training room!" he said and stormed off. Niou faced her and raised an eyebrow "Training room?" he asked and she smiled and dragged him as they followed Akaya.

"Akaya! Do that later! We need to get ready to go to the association!" she called out to her younger-brother who stopped running and faced them. He pouted, saying how much he wanted to go to the training room again. Kazuya just gave him 'the look' and he reluctantly went to change into black clothes.

Kazuya heard a car park in front of the house and Kazuya n her boyfriend went out. "Alright….welcome to your home for the next two-and a half months." She said and ushered everyone to follow her inside.

"Now, can Ryoma, Ryoga, Yukimura get changed into black clothes so we can go to the association? No need to hide it, I know what you guys are." She ignored the confused looks she got from the others and just smirked as Ryoga's eyes widened, knowing exactly what she means, the three of them got changed.

"Sebastian will lead you all to your rooms." She said and Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and led them all to their respective rooms.

* * *

~~~30 minutes later~~~

Kazuya smiled as everyone finally came down wearing all black "WOW…this is my first time seeing all of you in pure black….well enough of this…lets go to the association." She said but stopped because someone stopped her.

"Wait! How did you know that…we aren't human?" Ryoga asked in a hushed tone, making Kazuya smirk.

"Because I'm not human myself, shape-shifter." She said and explained to everyone what she is, with Akaya butting in every now and then. After her explanation, everyone stared at her, but not with crazy looks, looks of understanding, because they know what it's like, having to hide their own version of freakiness.

She smiled and got in her car and put on her shades. "Come on then, let's go." She said and started up the engine. Everyone got in the car and she drove off to the association.

'_Maybe this won't be too hard after all.'_ She thought as they started talking about Demi-gods, shape-shifters, fallen, and vampires_._

* * *

Backstage~~

Niou: ok, I'm SO not acting like myself in this fanfic…so readers…don't be surprised…

Ange (shiroichi69): MEANIE! Well whatever….

Kazuya: uhmm, I can drive? THAT'S COOL!

Marui: WAH! You have a SWEETS ROOM! We saw it when we toured your house

Kazuya: ri~ght…you guys 'toured' my house…

Miyuki: But it was so awesome in there!

Yukimura: *chuckles* omoshiroi…

Ange: AH! That reminds me! My friend has FINALLY made an account for can you all please read her story? It's entitled New Memories by TrickorTreat-SweetIvy.

Ryoma: hmm…not bad…

Ryoga: che~ Chibisuke be more happy for author-san's friend!

Ryoma: yadda ne…

Ange: do it or I will make you wear a dress and make a lemon scene for you and atobe!

Ryoma: a dress? Again? Ok..congrats su.

Ange: well, that was easy…

Niou: puri~ well I guess that's it for this chapter right?

Ange: oh yea…all of you don't forget about the rehearsals for the next chapter I'll be posting soon. Until then, SEE YA!

Cast: *bows*

* * *

**1. im kinda psychic so of course i would own tarot cards, so i made my OC have some too :)**

**A/N: PHEW! Finally got chapter two posted! i apologize for the chapter being so shortAgain…for the typo errors…well im sorry! Please review and once again im open to suggestions! **


	3. Hunters Association

**Disclaimer: I don't Prince of Tennis…I'm gonna cry!**

**A/N: Hi again! Well anyways, enjoy this chapter oh and once again, since I'm helping out my awesome friend (though im much more awesome than her) please read her fanfic New Memories by TrickorTreat-SweetIvy. Thank you!**

* * *

**Right, for those that got confused in the previous chapter for the supernatural beings well then…here ya go.**

**Fallen: aka Fallen angel (I suppose I don't have to explain further to what a fallen angel is right?)**

**Shape-shifter: a creature that has no form of its own, its takes the form of a human most of the time, can change its appearance it anything it desires.**

**Demi-God: half-mortal, and half-god. **

**Vampires: are often mistaken as Demons, but they're COMPLETELY different beings.**

**Demons: mindless killing machines. The higher the rank, the more powerful and logical it is.**

**All right~! That's it! Now please enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

_Previously on I Swear to You_

'_Maybe this won't be too hard after all.' She thought as they started talking about Demi-gods, shape-shifters, fallen, and vampires._

* * *

Chapter 3:

~~~Kazuya's POV~~~

"We're here, let's go inside." I said as I parked near the Hunters Association which is a black building. I got out of the driver's seat and walked towards the building.

The others followed but they were focused on the building. "This place has a weird aura surrounding it." Miyuki said, and everyone else nodded.

"You'll get used to it soon." I said and I saw a figure waiting for us at the entrance.

"Welcome to England's branch of the Hunter's Association." The figure and walked up to us.

Yukimura gave his usual smile, but he had this weird aura surrounding him, creeping everyone out. "Kazuya, who is this?" he asked me, sending chills down my spine.

"Hey that's the same guy from the airport! You're Niou's uncle right? And Kazu's boss?" Miyuki said, getting the attention of everyone, excluding me of course.

I nodded "Can we continue this conversation inside please?" I suggested. Everyone looked at me strangely…though I know what they were thinking 'She's being so polite!' I sighed and told them that I'd be inside if they needed me and walked in.

When I walked in, I saw a familiar brunette with his arms crossed and staring at me.

"Well, well…if it isn't the vampire princess herself." The brunette said, his voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

I glared at him and walked past him. Apparently annoying him because he grabbed me by the elbow and his grip was solid.

"Let go of me Shinji. If you don't you'll regret it." I said, eyes flashing red with anger. He visibly flinched but he didn't let go of my arm.

"You've been gone for 3 years, apparently your skills went downhill." He smirked but I knew he was scared, after all, I could've killed him in seconds but I refused not to.

"Oh really? What makes you think I've gotten weak huh?" I said and in one swift movement I flipped him, making him pinned to the tiled floor as I brought out a dagger and pointed the blade to his neck.

"Break it up you two!" the chairman said from behind, I turned to see everyone with shocked looks on their faces, except for Niou of course.

I withdrew the blade from his neck and I stood up, leaving him on the ground trembling in fear. I sighed and kicked his gut "Get up hot shot, where has all yer arrogance gone to?" I smirked as a curled up in a ball due to the pain in his gut.

"Help him up Kazuya, now." The chairman said to me firmly. I sighed because I got no choice so I helped him up, but once he was able to stand properly, he pushed me and ran away in fear.

Everyone still looked at me in shock and it was starting to creep me out. Apparently, and miraculously some of them snapped out of it and came back to planet earth.

"Woah…dude…where did you learn that?" Miyuki asked, getting over some of her shock.

"What do you mean where? It's a form of defense…and also." I clipped my bangs "he got on my nerves, a weakling like that doesn't deserve to work here." I said and sat on one of the chairs.

Niou walked over with Akaya and the two sat beside me "Nice one nee-chan! You got him good!" Akaya said, and I ruffled his hair and Niou kissed my cheek.

The chairman cleared his throat and got everyone attention. "Let's all go to my office now shall we? We shouldn't talk here."

I nodded "Yes that's correct, come on Akaya." I said and stood up.

Akaya stood up as well "Ok!" he said.

"See ya at his office people." I said as shadow shrouded over us and we disappeared.

"WOAHHH~!" Everyone said.

"That's SO cool!" Miyuki exclaimed.

The chairman smiled at the group. "Come, they are probably waiting for us already." He said and he led them all to his office.

* * *

~~~At his Office~~~

Akaya and I were waiting inside the chairman's office when they entered.

Miyuki ran up to me and sat beside me "Hey Kazu, how did you do that?" she asked.

"I would like to know as well." Yukimura said, walking up to the three of us sitting on the couch.

Akaya answered instead of me though, which I silently thanked him for. "What nee-chan and I did earlier was called Shadow Dancing." He said. **(A/N: about the name of this technique…I couldn't think of anything else.)**

They gave us confused looks and I sighed "Shadow Dancing is used by us vampires and some high-level demons to either escape the sunlight since only the purebloods can withstand the sun or to make a quick retreat when injured." I explained and they gave me a look of partial understanding.

"Wow that's cool! But…how did you beat that guy from earlier like that?" Marui asked.

I sighed. "Which guy? The brunette? Oh, that's Shinji." I said.

"HOW did you pin him down? He was twice your size!" Miyuki said.

"I'm simply stronger than him, since he was MANY ranks below me in the Hunter Rankings." I shrugged.

"Hunter Rankings?" Yukimura asked, eyes holding a bit of curiosity.

"Rankings assigned to hunters according to their strength." The chairman said as everyone watched him sit behind his desk.

"According to strength? Then what's your ranking Kazu? Akaya?" Miyuki asked, as she hugged Marui's arm.

"I am the second." I said and their eyes widened making it look like their eyes might pop out of their sockets any minutes, making me laugh inside.

"I'm third!" Akaya said excitingly and their jaws drop and I couldn't take it anymore and I fell to the floor laughing.

"What's so funny Kazuya?" Yukimura asked, recovering from his shock.

I gasped for breath a few times as I spoke "Your…expressions are so…PRICELESS! HA!" I managed to say and continued laughing.

"Wait, if Kazu is only the SECOND then who is the first?" Marui asked.

I stopped laughing, but I chuckles for a little while longer before stopping completely "Well, that's for him to tell you, right Niou?"

All heads turned to Niou who was silent the whole time, sitting on one of the chairs near the door.

"No. Way. It's NIOU!" Ryoga exclaimed and his younger half-brother just smirked.

"Hmmm…Kazuya, and Niou yarujya*…." He said and sat down on the chair opposite from where Niou was.

Niou nodded all jaws literally dropped to the floor with the exception of Yukimura and Ryoma.

"What are we even doing here anyway? I know it's not just to gloat. You already know what we all are." Ryoma noted, and Yukimura nodded.

"He's right." Yukimura said.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if you were all hunters, because I know you all have potential to do so, but if you don't want to I'd understand." I said smugly.

"I think that sounds interesting." Ryoma smirked.

"I do too." Ryoga said, and Yukimura nodded.

"Hunters? Us?" Marui asked in disbelief.

"I think that sounds fun." Miyuki said and smiled.

"Alright, that's a majority, so will you all take the exam? If you will, then you need weapons." I said and smirked.

This time, Miyuki smirked "For me there's no need." She said and she held out her wrist and her silver bracelet appeared.

I raised an eyebrow "A bracelet?" I wondered aloud.

"It's not an ordinary bracelet." She said and the bracelet started to glow. The glowing receded and we all saw not the silver bracelet, but we saw a silver bow with matching arrows.

I whistled "Woah, pretty neat." I said.

"If you will do the exam and want a weapon, just holler, I'll be in the training room." I said as I walked out, with Akaya and Niou following me not long after.

* * *

~~~At the training room~~~

"Masa-chan, what's your specialty?" I asked as I got one of the double-edged swords hanging on the wall and examined it.

"Hmm…I specialize in Elemental magic* and Combat magic*."He said as he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Woah that's so cool Niou-sempai!" Akaya said, wiping one of his daggers clean.

"Thanks. How about you two?" he asked.

"Me? I'm a Necromancer* and I specialize in Combat magic too." Akaya said happily and his shrilly voice affected my hearing.

"OW! My ears Akaya!" I said and he muttered an almost inaudible apology.

"Well anyways, I specialize in everything, I'm an all-rounder type of person." I said as I put the blade back.

"Even Divination*?" Niou asked as he ran his fingers over the blade of one of the spears.

"Well, not really, just bits of the future but that's it." I said.

Aside from Akaya talking to someone, asking for a mock-duel, we stayed silent, until Niou spoke up.

"Wait, Atobe is your cousin right? Then is he-?" He asked but he trailed off when he was about to finish the last sentence.

I sighed "No, we aren't related, but he took me in when Akaya and I left England a few years back and we say he's our cousin as a cover-up. But he studies as an Animal Charms* and Formicry* from time to time." I said.

Niou whistled in a sign of being impressed.

I got out a deck of black cards from my pocket and faced him "Wanna have a mock-duel? I only heard rumors of your excellence, I haven't seen it yet." I smirked and he smirked back.

"Puri~ iiyo* I have only heard of rumors about you too." Niou said.

"Eh? You two will have a mock-duel? I wanna watch!" Akaya said and jumped around us in excitement.

We both walked to the center of the training room and got I got out two cards from the deck n put the rest safely in my pocket.

Niou, on the other hand, got out a dagger and he started chanting under his breath before it turned into a double-edged sword with a silver blade.

"Ready you two?" Akaya asked from the center. We both nodded in confirmation.

"BEGIN!" he exclaimed and our battle began.

Niou advanced towards me as I just stayed put, smirking.

I held out one of the cards in my hand, it was King of Spades and I started chanting. "_Come Forth, Powerful God of the Underworld, I now make a contract with thee lasting till death. Lend me your strength for I shall release you from your shackles. God of the Underworld, Osiris*!"_

The ground started to rumble and a sarcophagus rose from the ground.

Niou froze and I smirked, but it wasn't my usual smirk, it was the kind of smirk that I used to put on when I was on missions.

The sarcophagus opened and a male figure that looked like he was in his 20's walked out and stretched.

"Well, it's been ages since I was last summoned to the mortal world." The figure said.

"Why yes it has been a while Osiris." I said and walked over to him.

"This is most certainly a shocker, it's been a while since you last summoned me Kazuya." He said

"It's been three years." I said and held up the other card I was holding, the Ace of Diamonds.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Niou said incredulously.

"Well, Masa-chan, I'm not. Transform." The card in my hand started to glow.

"Nightmare."

The glow of the card in my hand glowed darker before it turned into a black scythe.

"Gomen Masa-chan, but I'm going all out." I smirked.

-Chapter 3 end-

* * *

**Before anything else, for those that wondered why there are asterisks (*) well then here you go.**

**Yarujya: Not bad**

**Elemental Magic: The type of ancient magic used to control an element, but if the magic user or magician is strong enough, the person will be able to control all elements.**

**Combat Magic: (I think the name can describe its meaning) It's another type of ancient magic. Magic used mainly in COMBAT.**

**Necromancer: a magician who specializes in summoning spirits from the dead.**

**Divination: a magician with the ability to see the future.**

**Animal Charmer: uses animals to do tasks**

**Formicry: another term for necromancy, the art of being a necromancer.**

**Iiyo: ok then.**

**Osiris: God of the Underworld**

* * *

**A/N: I FINALLY finished this chapter! I'm sorry for those who waited. I just didn't have time to type this and I had a cursed disease known as Writers Block. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

**ENJOY~!**


End file.
